Il meglio per chi?
by Aria Shiffer Rawr
Summary: -Responde Kyoya, es importante para mí saber si esto de estar juntos va a funcionar...-Habló el rubio tras un largo silencio. Sin dejar de tener acorralado al azabache contra una de las paredes de la azotea de Namimori./ -No quiero verte más herbívoro. Esto se ha terminado,eso es lo que estoy diciendo... D18 3. Summary malo,yeáh. Mejoraré...algún día,espero. Ciaossu
1. Chapter 1

_**Il meglio per**__**chi?**_

_#Pareja: D18._

_#Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

_#Genero: Drama/Romance. (?)_

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertecene a la grandiosa Akira Amano. A la que todos amamos. Asdfasdfgh._

**FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA EN PROCESO,NO SOY PERFECTA.**

**ALGUN PUNTO O COMA DONDE NO DEBEN ESTAR .EN PROCESO DE SER EXTERMINADO POR EL CHINO CUDEIRO. (?)**

* * *

-Responde Kyoya, es importante para mí saber si esto de estar juntos va a funcionar...-Habló el rubio tras un largo silencio. Sin dejar de tener acorralado al azabache contra una de las paredes de la azotea de Namimori.

El rubio había ido allí con un único proposito de poder hablar y tener respuestas por parte del guardián de la nube. Todo esto se debía a que el menor llevaba días evitandolo y pasando de él. Aunque claro, no es cómo sí el carácter de la alondra sería diferente sólo que ambos chicos estuviesen saliendo juntos. Sí, había conseguido que la pequeña nube estuviera con él...pero eso era otra historia.

Él mejor que nadie conocía como era Kyoya, cada gesto, cada palabra,mejor que nadie le entendía por eso era ahora el cuál no sabía el porque de su comportamiento así con él. Había dado un giro algo drástico.

De ahí su pregunta, le evadía...evadía su contacto . Aún incluso le propuso una pelea pero el joven sólo le ignoraba y seguía a lo suyo. O simplemente le dejaba allí.

**-No tengo tiempo para tus interrogatorios sobre preguntas estúpidas de herbívoro. **–Interrumpió el hilo de pensamientos del capo de la mafia, hablando al fin después de los escasos tres minutos trascurridos desde que estaban allí.

-Es solo una pregunta Kyoya...-Clavó sus ojos sobre los del menor,se notaba ansioso y preocupado por la situación y actitud de este.-..la cuál me gustaría ue respondieras.

Si algo pensó Cavallone en esos escasos segundos,antes de que la nube abriese la boca y contestará a su pregunta. Es en no haber tenido que hacer dicha pregunta porque no...no estaba preparado para la respuesta, y en verdad nunca lo estaría.

**-¿Quieres la verdad? –**Alzó la barbilla,mirándole con calma y directamente sin rodeos contestó.**-Dudo mucho que funcione. Mejor dicho,no creo que esta relación como tu dices funcione si quiera.**

-Kyoya...¿qué quieres decir?- La sonrisa que había mantenido hasta ahora siempre para la nube solitaria iba desapareciendo temeroso.

Temeroso de que lo que estaba queriendo decir con ello,Kyoya,su Kyoya. Sintió de repente resaca la garganta y no podía apartar la mirada del menor.

**-No quiero verte más herbívoro. Esto se ha terminado,eso es lo que estoy diciendo.-**Soltó la frase sin más, sólo como el sabía y era decir todo directamente sin rodeos como la mayoría de la gente en situaciones así,tan delicadas.

Tras lo dicho, apartó con brusquedad propia en él al italiano que aún no salía de su estupor. Manteniendo la mirada pérdida en algún punto procesando lo dicho por el disciplinario.

Todo habría acabado y quedado allí,sumido en un silencio sepulcral,si no fuera por el bronco quién con algo de fuerza sujeto la muñeca de Hibari.

-Sí es eso lo que quieres,no te forzaré Kyoya. No quiero aprisionarte ni retenerte..-Se quedó un par de segundos en silencio y volvió a retomar la palabra.- Pero...si todo esto que dices es verdad,sí en verdad quieres esto. Sólo me queda pedirte que me digas que no me quieres a la cara. Y entonces desapareceré y no volverás a tener noticias mías de ahora en adelante. Solo permaneceré en un recuerdo para ti o incluso ni eso. Haré todo lo posible para alejarme de tu lado, aunque sea lo que menos deseo en este mundo.

_¿En serio se alejaría del ser que más quería? ¿Tan pronto se iba a rendir...? _ Preguntas las cuales se repetían en la rubia cabeza del capo, no podía pensar bien, no quería eso...no quería esa situación. Él sólo deseaba que esa fuera una pesadilla. Despertar y ver a su querida ave en sus brazos, descansando las pocas veces que se dejaba abrazar y mimar por él. Que siguiese a su lado, no diciendo esas palabras que se iban hundiendo en su corazón haciéndole daño.

Se notaba la tensión en el ambiente,la nube giró la cabeza mirando por encima de su hombro y de reojo a Cavallone. Abrió la boca y respondió.

**-No te quiero Cavallone...Ahora marchate y continúa con tu vida.**- El rubio sintió como su interior se oprimía por escuchar al azabache.

El disciplinario se soltó del agarre y dejó allí al rubio,bajando las escaleras en completo silencio. Sí el rubio hubiese salido del shock y seguido al guardián,se habría dado cuenta de la sangre que brotaba de sus manos mantenidas en formas de puños,clavándose con fuerza las uñas y como se mordía el labio inferior,con los mechones de su pelo tapándo su mirada.

...

Dos años y tres meses exactamente desde aquel día,cumplió con su palabra. No volvió a saber más del capo,tenía la suerte también de no haberselo encontrado en alguna que otras reuniones de Vongola. Se frotó la frente mientras dejaba el folder negro con varias hojas sobre su investigación en la amplia mesa donde se encontraba sentado.

Se había negado a sí mismo a volver a pensar en el rubio y su estúpida sonrisa bobalicona,como la había catalogado él. No fue muy difícil,tras la gradución de él mismo y los herbívoros,además de fijar una base externa a Vongola en Japón donde investigaba por -aunque le costase admitirlo- el bien de la "fagmilia" y sobre las cajas armas e interés propio.

Tampoco era de extrañar desde un primer momento dijo que no se involucraría con ellos y no pensaba dejar así como así Namimori. Así que allí se encontraba ahora,investigando mientras Tetsuya,su único amigo se podría decir,se encargaba en esos momentos de cuidar de sus animales.

Este no dijo nada ni mencionó el nombre del italiano tras aquel día,sabía mejor que nadie los motivos que movierón al azabache a hacer lo que hizó. También sabía que aunque ocultará bajo su fachada de siempre que nada pasaba y no le importaba,aquella separación había dejado muy tocada al ex-disciplinarió. Acarició a la pequeña ave,suspirando. Aún tenía la esperanza de que algo pasará,pero eso murió el día que Kyo-san montó en el coche con una mirada cargada con tantos sentimientos... Y le dijo que arrancase,manteniendosé todo el camino de vuelta en silencio.

¿Os preguntaís el por qué? Fácil,al final el reecuentro había sucedido. Pero no de la mejor forma y no con las mejores noticias.

...

_Flash Back._

Justo ese día Vongola debía asistir a una fiesta donde anunciarían algo,lo cuál era sorpresa. Nadie sabía de que se podía tratar,no sólo ellos sino más mafias y fagmilias aliadas estaban presentes. El Décimo Vongola llegó con todos sus guardianes y su espartano tutor,saludaron a los conocidos desde Kozato Enma hasta Byakuran y Gamma,acompañados de Uni. Estaban presentes todos en Italia.

La fiesta daba comienzo sin mucho que añadir, bueno...sus guardianes y el grupo del herbívoro haciéndo algo de ruido como siempre,pero manteniendo las formas. Su mirada vagaba por todo el amplio salón,apoyado en una zona algo alejada del bullicío,hasta que vió a alguien conocido. Ese no era...

La nube no tuvo tiempo de continuar su línea de pensamiento,cuando vió como una hombre subía y decía que tenía que anunciar algo y llamaba al principal personaje de ello.

Sintió su boca secarse y dejó de estar de brazos cruzados,cuando dijeron aquel nombre...**Cavallone Dino.**

Aguantó la respiración mientras el ahora más maduro rubio subía riéndose algo avergonzado e incómodo ante la presentación. No había cambiado tanto,seguía conservando aquella calidez que recordaba.

-Jajaja,bueno ejem...gracias a todos por acudir hoy a está fiesta. –Comenzó a hablar,su voz era más gruesa y varonil que antes,reía contagiando a los demás. – La verdad,no pensaba hacerlo público aún pero...-No acabó la frase,ya que una joven chica italiana,hermosa había que aceptar subía siendo alentada por el grupo de hombres del rubio. Y tomando la palabra uno de ellos anunció lo que dejaría mudos a todos.

-Perdone que me entrometa Boss,pero sin más que añadir...¡Nuestro boss y la señorita Elizabeth están comprometidos y se casarán en un mes!-Gritó eufórico para dar paso a sí a los aplausos y felicitaciones de todos los presentes allí.

La pareja sonreía y el italiano se rascaba la nuca riéndo avergonzado,escuchando los aplausos y las felicitaciones que eran enviados hacía él, su ahora echo publica boda y su ahora prometida novia.

-¡Kyo-san! –Tetsuya Kasukabe llamaba entre el ruido que había al guardián que abandonaba la sala. Salió disparado tras él, ya que parecía que no lo escuchaba o simplemente le había ignorado.

Esto era visto por el Hitman quién negaba mientras veía a su dame-alumno y sus guardianes acercarse para felicitar al Italiano. Pero el de las patillas se equivocaba sí creía que era el único que escuchó y vió tanto al guardián como a Kasukabe salir de allí. Ya que el rubio dejó de reír al presenciar también la escena,tanto tiempo y aunque fuese observando la espalda del menor alejarse se sintió entumecer,quedándose mudo.

...

-¡Kyo-san! ¡Espere ,por favor! –Seguía casi corriendo a la alondra,casi estampandose contra él cuando se detuvo de golpe,cuándo esté dejo de caminar con tanta rapidez. ¿Qué era lo que le había echo detenerse así,sin más?

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al rubio allí plantado frente a ellos, desvío su mirada observando al menor. Quién solo chasqueó la lengua. Y observó como fijaba su mirada en él y sólo asintió dejándo a ambos chicos y yendo a preparar el coche,esperaba que las cosas fueran bien.

Tras la marcha de esté,el pasillo se sumió en un silencio sepulcral se podía cortar aquello con el filo de un cuchillo,era incómodo. Y es que...¿qué se supone que deber decir en una situación así?

-Ha pasado tiempo...-Comenzó el bronco absteniendose de decir el nombre del azabache,quién se dió cuenta de esto. Pero se mantuvo con el mismo semblante. – No me esperaba que vinieses a Italia.

-**El bebé y Tsunayoshi dijeron que tenían que acudir todos los guardianes a este tipo de eventos. Y no,no suelo acudir a Italia para ir a todos,pero al menos sí de vez en cuando. –**Habló tranquilo y voz monotoma, no le hacía nada de gracia tener que hablar con la persona frente a él,no en ese momento, no tras aquella noticia dada hace nada en el salón del cuál había salido para lárgarse de ahí. NO NECESITABA VERLE...NO EN ESE MOMENTO.

-Me alegra saber que te juntas más con Tsuna y los chicos. Eso está bien, seguro que te has vuelto más fuerte. –Intentaba mantener una conversación normal con el guardián de su "hermanito" pero era difícil,lo era en verdad.

-**Es suficiente.-**Se cansó y sabía que no aguantaría más, lo que era algo sabido es que tras este tiempo había madurado y ya no andaba kamikoseando a todo herbívoro que se presentase. Era más tranquilo y no pelea tanto como antes para soltar todo el estrés,ni nada parecido. Había cambiado,pero...tener ahora mismo a ese Haneuma,esa noticia tan presente hacía que sus instintos y manías infantiles volviesen.

-**Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender,deberías volver con todo los herbívoros de la sala y celebrar la noticia con ellos. No me interesa tener una conversación contigo,Cavallone. Y menos intentes el papel de tutor-alumno. Hace mucho tiempo de eso. –**Firme,claro,serio y frío definirían sus palabras y el tono utilizado.

Retomó su camino pasando por el lado del había prometido y como última cosa por decir,abrió la boca y claro dijo.

-**Felicidades por el compromiso y la presente boda. Espero que seas muy feliz,Haneuma. –**Sin más continuó su camino no tenía nada más que decirle y tampoco motivos para quedarse o charlar con él. Avanzó sin más,escuchando el eco de sus pasos sobre la roja alfombra bajo sus pies.

...

Sí alguien le hubiese dicho que esa noche se encontraría con la alondra, se habría reído para menguar la tensión que eso le causaba e incluso nervios.

Admitiría que en todo ese tiempo había sufrido,mucho. Nunca pudo,ni quizo olvidar al disciplinario. Si no hubiese sido por Romario seguramente seguiría allí en la azotea de la escuela,parado sin saber que hacer nada más que llorar como un niño el cuál ya no era.

Romario no dijo nada,sólo le llevo regreso a Italia. Se recuperó, no volvió a tener noticias de él y pensando que sería lo mejor para olvidarlo no era así. Cada noche la melancolía le embargaba recordando el tiempo pasado con la solitaria y cruel nube...pero su nube.

Al poco aceptó lo de su compromiso por el bien de su familia y firmar así con el compromiso un aliado más. Conocía a la chica desde pequeños, tenía un cariño hacía ella, pero sabía que no la llegaría a amar como lo hizo con el disciplinario.

Todo iba bien o eso pensó tras escuchar una voz conocida gritar un : ¡Kyo-san! Hizó mal en dirigir su mirada hacía allí y ver como Kyoya se marchaba de allí seguido de Tetsuya. Aún sí pasarán años, seguiría reconociéndole. Sin importar que.

Se soltó del agarre de su prometida,excusandose que tenía un asunto que tratar con alguien. Y bajo la reprobatoria mirada de Romario,quién solo suspiró y no le retuvo. Conocía la mansión lo suficiente como para adelantarse al menor y así lo hizó.

_Kyoya,kyoya,kyoya..._Era lo único que resonaba en su cabeza mientras observaba al guardián y hablaba con él. No tenía un motivo mafioso para hablar con él,sólo quería verle.

Observó cuanto había cambiado, su pelo más corto, había crecido pero no lo suficiente para ganarle en altura. En fin, estaba mejor que antes. Pudo apreciar también que se mantenía en calma,tranquilo como si nada le alterase. No había cambiado sólo físicamente, el traje le sentaba realmente bien.

_Eso duele,Kyoya._

Fue lo único que pensó cuando el menor cortó sin más aquel intentó de conversación y sintió una rabia invadirle tras escucharle...

-** Felicidades por el compromiso y la presente boda. Espero que seas muy feliz,Haneuma.**

¿Eso iba con sorna? ¿En verdad era tan frío como para decir eso y marchárse como si nunca hubiesen hablado o encontrado?

¿Qué fuera feliz? ¿Feliz sin él?

No supó en que momento pero siguiendo sus instintos. Con pasos rápidos fue tras aquella nube lejana y distante. Una vez en su alcance,sujetó con fuerza su muñeca...incluso más fuerza de la necesaria.

...

El Italiano tiró del menor con fuerza deteniendo su marcha. Este giró la cara con un gesto de sorpresa y alzando su ceja ante la acción.

-**¿Qué crees que haces? –**Frunció el seño forcejeando con el agarre ejercido en su muñeca estaba por sacar sus tonfas y golpear al idiota que tenía delante.

Cuando pasó...aquello no era bueno, no para él. No para su lado más...herbívoro,ocultó en algún lugar muy profundo.

Volvió a tirar de él y junto ambas bocas en un beso necesitado y ansioso. Ansioso por volver a probar aquella boca después de tanto tiempo. ¿Estaba mal? Sí,seguramente. Pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba.

Rodeo con su otro brazo la cintura del ex-disciplinario,sin dejarle escapar. Profundizando el beso,el cual era correspondido por el menor,en algún momento había dejado de forcejear y dejando de lado las ganas de morderlo hasta la muerte comenzó a corresponder.

-¿Por qué Kyoya? Dime,por que. –Pedía entre beso y beso el rubio. Dijo que no le quería esperaba que se alejará de él pero le correspondía. _¿Por qué? _Era lo único que se preguntaba en esos segundos antes de seguir devorando esa boca que tenía el poder de calmarlo y volver a agitar su corazón de esa forma. Sólo él.

Un escosor en su mejilla tras el golpe recibido por el puño de la alondra,cortando así el beso y devolviéndolos a la realidad. Miró sus ojos pudó ver algo pero no supo descifrarlo muchas emociones,el guardián sólo le dejó allí tirado marchándose. Subiendo al coche donde le esperaba Kasukabe,diciéndole con un frío y cortante –Vámonos.- Alejándose del rubio.

Sólo con una respuesta en su cabeza,tras la pregunta hecha por su ex-tutor entre beso y beso.

_Por qué no merezco tener a un idiota como tú conmigo. Porque tú ya estabas comprometido desde antes,por tu familia,por ser un capo,por ser Cavallone Dino. Yo no soy lo que tú necesitas,sólo te provocaría problemas. Lo sé...lo escuché de Romario y tus hombres. Comprometido estabas y estás. Inclusó yo me sorprendo por lo que hago,no soy así. Simplemente diría que eres mío y no dejaría que te casarás con esa herbívora pero...no es lo que yo quiera o queramos. No siempre se puede tener todo y menos yo, incluso el bebé se sorprendió tras mi decisión ya que el también lo sabía,es demasiado complicado y tú quieres a tu familia. ¿Elegir? No gracias. Ya lo he echo yo por los dos._

_Fin Flash Back._

_..._

Tras el aquel encuentro evitó de todas las formas posibles al rubio mientras estaba en Italia,después ser marchó a Japón pero el Arcobaleno le dijó que tenía que volver estar presente como los demás el día de la boda de su ex-dame alumno. Molestó e incluso fastidiado por las palabras del bebé.

-"_¿Qué harás Hibari?"_

¿Qué haría? Nada,absolutamente nada. No intervendría por más que se ahogase al verle casado y enlazando su vida con aquella herbívora.

Y el día llegó...

Sentados en las primeras filas,se encontraban tanto el castaño como sus guardianes y tutor. La boda ya iba dando comienzo,todo callados ante la entrada de la novia. Llevándola hacía el altar y dando comienzo así aquella tragedia.

Anillos puestos, el rubio mirada al guardián suplicándole con que acabará con eso. Sabía que le quería, repondío a su beso. Conocía a Kyoya,le quería tanto como le quería él. ¿Entonces por qué no hacía nada? ¿Le daba igual? Y dio paso a la frase del cura:

-Quien se oponga a esta boda...que hable ahora o calle para siempre.-

Todos se mantenían en silencio esperando a ver sí alguien se levantaba para interrumpir la ceremonía. Tanto el décimo como algunos de sus guardianes mirarón de reojo a la nube,esperando que dijerá algo. Incluso Reborn bajaba su sombrero esperando,sabía que su ex-dame alumno no sería feliz con esa mujer y aunque fuese un torpe y demás,fue su alumno...sonrió con malicia,no estaba de más darle una pequeña ayuda,claro que sólo podía dar un empujón lo demás lo tenían que hacer ellos...o el ex-diciplinario.

-Hay alguien quién tiene que decir algo. –Su voz aniñada y divertida hizó eco en todo el silencioso lugar. Todos mirarón sorprendidos al pequeño arcobaleno. Kyoya arrugó el seño al ver esa sonrisa y antes de hacer nada esté se adelanto.- Hibari Kyoya,Guardián Vongola de la Nube tiene algo que decir,¿no es así? Tal vez una felicitación a la pareja y su tutor o...-Dejó la frase inconclusa,mientras todos los ojos se posaban en el azabache,quién se mantenía algo aturdido.

_Maldito bebé. _Quiso levantarse y tener una pelea con el Hitman pero al tener a todos mirándole esperando a ver que decía alzó la vista,observando como el rubio le miraba suplicante,anehelando que parará toda esta farse y estuviese con él.

Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y se levantó dispuesto a hablar y poner fin a todas las miradas espectantes de lo que diría.

Sonrió de lado,abrió lentamente sus labios. Tenía dos opciones: detener todo aquello y quedarse con el idiota del bronco o simplemente felicitar a la pareja y decir,"Que vivan los novios".

Tenía claro cuál de las dos escogería...

-**Yo...-**Cogió aire y simplemente soltó lo que iba a decir,sin pensarlo más.-...

...**...**

**The End.**

...

Trololololo~

Final abierto,BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Pues cada uno se imaginará que es lo que nuestro querido pollito Kyoya dirá. Libre imaginación.

Séh,un asco de D18. Creo. (?) Algún día haré bueno fics...algún día,claro. :DDDD

Bueeeeeeno,este fic se lo dedico a mi lluvía.-Oh yeáh,mi Yamamoto personal. Aunque seguramente le gustará y estará esperando el 8059 que le dije...Bueno...SIGUE ESPERANDO.-Huye al Caribe.

El título es un asco lo sé,no aceptó quejas. El todo poderoso traductor de Google me dio la traducción. "¿Lo mejor para quién?"- "Il meglio per chi?".

La idea nació de un huevo.Sí..me iba a hacer un huevo frito y de la nada..PLOF. Fic D18 salido de la sartén. (¿) Náh,en verdad la idea salió de un conversación con mi ex-Dino. (¿) Sí ahora se ha convertido en Enzo. (¿?) Náh,salió de un rol con una enana que tengo como hermana. Sólo que lo he cambiado,adaptándolo a está cosa que leeís,sí,la versión original Hibari se quedaba con Dino al principio de la historia y muchas cosas bonitas. (¿)

Cuándo mi lluvía me traiga un/a Dino buenorro/a de Italia haré otro D18. sersis y pornosos...bueno nos desvíamos.

Oh sí,el fic de "Una Navidad Especial" sé que me querreís matar por dejarlo ahí tanto,TANTO tiempo. Pero en verdad,lo continuaré. Es más lo editaré y esas cosas,lo haré más largo y mejor. O al menos lo intentaré.

Y el otro fic Sasunaru. La verdad tenía hasta el tercer capítulo hecho pero...murieron,se suicidarón y..tengo que volver a hacerlos. Y el problema es que no me acuerdo de la idea original que tenía para el fic,así que cuando vea una salida para la historia la continuaré.

Algún día dejaré de tener fics a medias..algún día...cuando Tsuna dejé de ser un Dame-Tsuna. (¿)

Bueno que esto se alarga. Ò.ó

Críticas,amenazas de muerte,verduras para hacerme una ensalada. Comida y esas cosas,son aceptadas. Sí es posible tirarme también algún pastel.

Eso es todo. Dejad un review o si no...os mandaré un Hibari Salvaje furioso. (¿)

Ciaossu~

**Aria Shiffer Rawr.**


	2. Egoísmo Nos gusta a los dos,¿no crees?

Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Género: Romance.

Pareja: D18

Advertencia: Yaoi (?)

Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos due os. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertecene a su respectiva autora Amano Akira.

* * *

**Continuación...**

**Parte 2. Egoísmo...nos gusta a los dos. ¿No crees?**

_-Yo...-Cogí aire y simplemente soltándo que iba a decir,sin pensarlo más.-..._

_..._

-Esto es estúpido. -Con ello dejo a todo el mundo en la sala en completo silencio. Sin más, caminó hasta quedar frente de la pareja y mirándoles ambos con cara aburrida, se volví a escuchar su tono de voz que expresaba cansancio e algo, quizás, de irritabilidad.

-¿Acaso eres como una dama esperando que la rescaten, Haneuma? -Preguntó. Alzando ligeramente su ceja sin dejar aquellos ojos que en ningún momento se apartaron de su persona.

Ante aquello el rubio realmente no supo que decir,mientras la sala se empezaba a llenar de murmullos. Pensando que aquello se trataba de una broma o incluso perdida de tiempo y que por ende debían seguir con la boda.

- ¿Qué significa todo este circo, Don Cavallone?

La cabeza de Familia de la cual pertenecía la presente novia, se levanto de su asiento con su porte imponente y el seño fruncido por toda aquella inesperada tontería.

El caballo salvaje no sabía realmente que decir, era cierto que lo único que quería en ese momento era que Kyoya saliese a su favor diciendo que le quería y marcharse con él, ignorando todo lo demás, al menos por el momento.

Pero sabía que no podía hacer aquello, no al menos que quisiera meter en problemas a su familia, no había un camino entre él y su amada nube. Aunque al parecer, la alondra se había acabado hartando y agotando la "bondad".

-¿Circo? Realmente, el único circo que hay aquí es esta boda. - La cara de enfado de aquel tipo no pasó desapercibida, y más murmullos se añadieron al ambiente.

- Bien. He intentado hacer una "buena" acción, pero realmente me he cansado de está estupidez. -Se cruz de brazos ignorando todo lo demás, mientras una sonrisa ladeada se formaba en su labios.

- Yo tengo algo que decir y está claro lo que es... El Haneuma, me pertenece. Y no pienso dejarlo en tus manos,herbívora. - Tras lo dicho, el revuelo no se hizo esperar. Pero no apartó la mirada de la joven que le miraba en silencio.

-Él...Dino...

-Es mío. ¿No te ha quedado claro? -Cortó sin interés alguno en escuchar lo que quería decir aquella herbívora, todo era tan molesto. Pero de reojo pudo observar la sonrisa divertida del bebé y el apoyo a lo que hacía de los demás herbívoros guardianes.

- Como te atreves a decir semejante desfachatez. -Rugió con ira contenida aquel hombre, el cual fue ignorado completamente por Hibari.

-Este idiota. -Señaló a Dino, quien le miraba sorprendido.- Es de mi propiedad desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en mi y se auto-proclamo mi tutor, desde ese momento él ya me pertenecía. Y lo que es mío, es mío. Y me importa realmente poco,por no decir nada lo que los demás e incluso él mismo quiera. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Aunque al principio parecía que se lo dijera a aquel mafioso, estaba claro que se lo decía al mismísimo Dino quien sonrió con aquella sonrisa estúpida, como la había catalogado desde que se conocieron Hibari.

- Tienes toda la razón,Kyoya. Lo siento, Lizzy. -Miró a la chica que lo observaba con tristeza a su lado, aquella preciosa chica con la que segundos antes iba a ser enlazado por el bien de un tratado de paz y alianza entre ambas familias.

Bajo los escalones hasta quedar en frente del carnívoro y tomo su mano entre las suyas, besando y sin dejar de mirarle en ningún momento. Este le miró con fastidio, pero una ligera y pequeña sonrisilla entre sus labios, casi imperceptible al menos para los demás.

-Vayámonos Kyoya, sé que no te gustan las multitudes. -Este dejó que el rubio tirar de el, estando de acuerdo con la idea. Era cansado escuchar todos los murmullos y ahogos de sorpresa por la escena presenciada.

-Don Cavallone, como salga usted por esa puerta sin casarse con mi hija, tendrá un gran problema.

La amenaza estaba claramente dicha y Dino iba a responder, oh...claro que sí. Su mirada se volvió seria, como todo un jefe que era e iba a responder, solamente se le adelantaron.

- Usted, toque un solo pelo de esa estúpida cabellera rubia. Y lo morder hasta la muerte de la peor forma posible. -Con lo dicho y la mirada que le fue lanzada al imponente hombre, bastó para que a este le recorriera un escalofrío por la amenaza dicha. Estaba claro que aquel chico, no mentía. Esa mirada...competir a con el mismísimo demonio, y nunca mejor dicho...

Y añadió.

-Yo soy el único que puede matar a este torpe herbívoro.

Una gota se desliz por la nuca del castaño Vongola y los demás al oír semejante palabrería. Era Hibari, no se podía esperar nada más carioso que lo dicho en ese momento. Dino tan solo soltó una jovial y dulce risa, estaba de acuerdo.

El solo moriría en los brazos de Kyoya, y sí era por este. Aunque el prefiriese morir de otras formas...cuando no,esa cabezilla rubia pensando en perversiones en momentos así.

Hartó y colmando ya su paciencia, la poca que le quedaba. Tiró del rubio que aún se reía, hacía la salida de aquel horroroso lugar a su parecer, demasiada gente y herbívoros, le agotaban.

- Preparaos, no dejar que esta humillación terminé así. Y menos que Cavallone Dino se vaya de rositas. -Ante aquello Tsuna y compañía se levantaron dispuestos a intervenir. Menos Mukuro que tal solo reía con diversión por todo aquel cuento y Lambo que se había dormido del aburrimiento...  
Valgame Dios...aún les faltaba mucho para ser unos buenos mafiosos, según el punto de vista de un bebé con patillas rizadas.

- No! - El agudo timbre de voz y los largos cabellos castaños ondeando de la que iba a ser la señora Cavallone. Se interpuso extendiendo sus brazos para así detener el avance de los hombres de su padre contra Dino y aquel chico azabache.

-Apártate, Elizabeth. - Aún con la dura voz y expresión de enfado de su padre, se negó a apartarse y se quedó en su sitio frunciendo el seño también.

-Deja que Dino se marche,Papá. Por favor, sabía que esto iba a ocurrir. -Los murmullos fueron acallándose para escuchar lo que la joven ex-novia quería decir.

- ¿A qué te...?

-Dino no me ama, ya hay alguien que ocupa su corazón. Y esta persona tiene todo el derecho a llevarse a quien quiere. -Habló mientras girando la cara ve a como ambos chicos se marchaban sin detenerse.

-¡Eso no es...!

-¡Basta! -Gritó volviendo su rostro.- Él solo me tiene un cariño inmenso y no pienso dejar que eso terminé, solo porque tu quieras empezar una guerra contra él. No ha hecho nada malo, aceptó el compromiso sí, pero sabes porque lo hizo. ¡Yo quiero que Dino sea feliz y apoyarlo! Y firmaremos una alianza tanto con los Cavallone como con Vongola. -No admitía réplica alguna y miró hacía el Hitman, quien asintió.

Reborn ya había hablado con ella, antes de empezar la boda. Le contó lo que ya sabía y tan solo pudo sonreír con tristeza y compresión. Lo sabía,claro que sí. No era difícil de ver, al menos en su querido amigo rubio,no era difícil en absoluto. Por ello, continúo con ello aún sabiéndolo para echarle una mano y así aquel chico saliera y fuese a por Dino.

-Así que..por favor, papá. Déjalos. Si Dino es feliz, yo también lo soy. Y quiero lo mejor para él y ese mejor para el es Hibari-kun. -El Capo tan solo miró a su querida hija quien sonreía pidiéndole que dejar aquello.

Bajó la mano, señal para que sus subordinados se detuvieran, anulando así la orden dada hace tan solo unos minutos.

Lo dejaría pasar. Aquel chico tenía suerte...fue lo que pensó con tranquilidad.

.

.

-¡Detente ya, herbívoro!

El tono molesto y alzado de voz que había soltado Hibari fue ignorado aún por las risas de Dino quien aún seguía tirando de él y corriendo como si de dos chiquillos se tratarán,escapando de una travesura, temiendo ser pillados.

Estaba feliz, estaba eufórico. Podía morir en ese momento y realmente no le importaría, aunque bueno si muriese dejaría a su querido Kyoya solo, humm...vale no, no quería morir en ese momento. Pero realmente estaba feliz, aunque muy a su modo y sus palabras, Kyoya le había dicho indirectamente que le quería tras parar la boda antes de que está se terminará de llevar a cabo.

- Tsk... ¡kamikorosu!

Le lanzó una de las tonfas que llevaba, dando de pleno en aquella cabeza rubia consiguiendo as un quejido y que detuviese su carrera. Mientras Dino se sobaba la zona afectada por lagrimillas en sus ojos, Hibari se pudo soltar del agarre y recoger la tonfa que yacía en el suelo tras el ataque efectuado.

-¡Auch! Kyoya, no tenías porque hacer eso. -Las quejas del italiano no se hicieron esperar pero fue totalmente ignorado por el menor, quién solo bostezó.

Aún sobando la parte trasera de su cabeza, miró en silencio durante unos segundos al guardián quien extrañado del silencio del mayor, se giró a verle.

-Gracias Kyoya. -La sonrisa formada en los labios del capo hizo que a Hibari se le contrajera el estómago en una molesta sensación que siempre le venía estando con aquel herbívoro idiota.

- ¿Y ahora por qué me das las gracias, Haneuma? - Le miro con curiosidad, mientras el italiano se acerca y rodeaba con sus brazos la estrecha cintura del japones.

-Por estar a mi lado. Y ... por decir que soy tuyo. -Murmuro besando la frente de la nube quien se dejó hacer, solo por esta vez, se dijo.

- Chst...no iba a dejar que lo que me pertenece se lo quede una herbívora.

La risa del Cavallone llegó tan clara y cercana al oído de Hibari, que se permitió sonreír un poco, solo. No lo admitir a en voz alta, pero tal vez, tuvo miedo en el fondo...muy en el fondo de llegar a perder a aquel idiota con sonrisa estúpida. Y siendo sinceros...no quería eso, ser a egoísta por los dos. Porque aquello estaba bien,si se trataba de ambos.

Lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía.

Cerró los ojos, cuando los labios ajenos buscaron los suyos, y se apoderaron de su boca. Besándolo solo como el rubio sabía, moviendo y colando su lengua, acariciando cada rincón de aquella boca que conocía tan bien.

Amó,amaba y amaría siempre, para siempre a Kyoya. Lo sabía. Y realmente en ese momento le importaba poco la mafia,ser Cavallone, porque por muy egoísta que sonará solo Kyoya estaba en su cabeza y corazón. Y no permitiría,no de nuevo, que algo como hace unas horas volviera a ocurrir. Aunque tuviese que acabar con quien fuera, así lo haría.

Porque...Kyoya era suyo y así sería siempre. Al igual que él pertenecía en cuerpo y alma,a aquella nube.

Además... Por que...eso estaba bien para ambos,¿no es así?

El mundo se podía ir al infierno, mientras él estuviese con su adoraba nube.

.

.

-Hmm...Kyoya,¿ya has despertado?

Con una sonrisa recibía un adormilado Hibari quien acababa de entrar a su despacho, mientras él leía un par de hojas con el sello de la Famiglia de Lizzy. Río con suavidad, mirando que el menor solo llevaba una camisa, la suya por cierto, acercarse y sentarse en sus piernas para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

Ayer tras el beso compartido, volvieron a su mansión y se encargo de marcar y volver a demostrar el amor que tenía hacía la orgullosa nube.

-¿Qué haces aquí, cuando deberías estar en la cama, Haneuma?

La queja por parte de la alondra no se hizo esperar y Dino acaricio con tranquilidad la cabeza de Kyoya. Besando esta antes de responder.

-Me desperté y como no podía dormir de nuevo, salí a por algo de comer y Romario se acercó a informarme que paso ayer, después de marcharnos. Al final Lizzy, tomo las riendas del asunto y ahora habrá una alianza más a favor entre Vongola, Cavallone y su familia. ¿No te parece amable de su parte, Kyoya?

Solo obtuvo un "Se merece que la catalogaré como una omnivora." Lo que hizo reír y abrazar el cuerpo del adormilado guardián contra el suyo. Era adorable a su manera, y mejor aprovechar para mimarle ahora que estaba aún adormilado a que estuviese del todo despierto y le asestará un tonfaso en la cara. Lo cual ser a doloroso en ese momento.

-Tu sei solo mio, mio caro uccello. Ti amo solo te.

Susurro una vez escuchó la respiración acompasada de Hibari, quién se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos. Apoyó su mejilla contra la cabeza del menor, cerrando as el también los ojos.

Quedando ambos dormidos, pero contentos todo cabe destacar. Con algo claro en mente, esa posesividad que sentían el uno con el otro, que no serían arrebatados del brazo contrarío a menos que quisieran una paliza por intentarlo.

Porque ambos eran egoístas y estaba bien serlo, porque no querían perder al contrarío. Ambos sabían que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Y así sería, hasta que el destino logrará, sí es que podía, separarles.

_**The End.**_

* * *

***Tu sei solo mio, mio caro uccello. Ti amo solo te.**= Tú eres solo mío, mi querida ave. Te amo solo a ti.

Chaos!

Y he aquí, realmente el final de "Il meglio per chi?" Lamento en verdad la espera, y el que la continuación sea también corta. Huuum, me ha quedado aún miel en los labios. No sé, esperaba hacer algo más...¿grande?

En fin, he hecho lo que he podido, por continuarlo. Me quedé atascada, sin saber como finalizarlo. Pero tras,escribir, volver a escribir, borrar y rodar por el suelo me iluminé y aquí esta lo que saco mi cabeza.

Espero que sea en verdad del agrado y no haberos dejado con ganas de más, en verdad. Y me he tardado más, por el simple hecho de que han estado toqueteando a mi querido portátil y me han jodido viva con el Word. Y se me ve a mi ahí deprimida y sin ganas de escribir por ello, cabrones! ò_ó

Pues que os quiero. (?) Y bueno, estaba tan contenta que me puse a escribir y a subir ahora mismo la contióde este fic. *w* Es que ahgdfsjahgdsad, haré un grupal para una expo de "Uta no prince-sama" y estoy lo que se dice feliz como una lombriz. Bueno también porque tengo el cosplay de Gokudera para esta expo que viene y ADSHJFAGDKHFADSA.  
Felicidad rebosante en mi. Pero triste por el final de KHR! ;W;

Lloraré... ¡REBORN TE AMO, NO TE VAYAS! -Llorando a lágrima viva.-

En fin, gracias por los maravillosos reviews y amenazas de muerte para que lo continuar . xDDDD Sobretodo a las amenazas...(?) xDDD

Nos vemos en la actualización o otra creaciín de fic. Muchos abrazos y piñas de regalo. (?) Sí, ya no regalo nada o hago mención que tengan que ver con Hibari a no ser que quiera morir...;w; Sniff... xDDD

GoodBye!

_Kamikorosu!_

**Aria Shiffer Rawr.**


End file.
